Laughing and Loving
by Shadowface26
Summary: Tifa says some things that come to her mind that wasn't supposed to be said outloud. Yes kinda random but who cares. Takes place after Advent Children. no flames please!


_**MEH FIRST FINAL FANTASY FANFIC YAAAAAAAYYYY! I MADE THIS OUT OF PURE BOREDOM AND NOT LOOKING OVER MY MISTAKES. NO FLAMES! PLEASE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy 7 (and 1,2,3,4,5,6,8, etc.) well the point is, I don't own it! I just own the plot and the Pretty Princess of Ponyville!**_

A bartender pressed a wet towel against a glass. The place was closed and left empty. The woman was left with her mind wondering off.

"Tifa!" a unison of voices yelled.

The bartender looked up abruptly as her thoughts were cut off. A small smile light up on her face as she was amused with the small scenario.

"Tifa!" A little brunette girl whimpered, "Denzel won't let me watch the Pretty Princesses of Ponyville!"

"That show is too girly!" Denzel defended, "I think my mind melted with the girly horror by now."

Tifa let out a small laugh, "Why don't you go outside and play."

"But-" the children whined.

"No, buts," Tifa said with fake sternness, "I could leave you at Cid's or Yuffie's."

The kids froze in immense fear. Tifa's smile stayed on her face. After the Geostigma incident, Denzel was a kid. He and Marlene were like siblings, quarreling over the silliest things. Marlene was still like a miniature Tifa. Although she acted more like a child, she was still protective. She acted even more like a child every time Barrett came to visit.

"Cloud!" The little children ran towards the blondy.

"It was horrible Cloud!" Denzel moaned, "I was supposed to watch the most scariest thing ever in the history of males!"

Cloud let out a small chuckle as Denzel and Marlene argues about the princessy show. Cloud had more smiles than before, but he had that image he kept for who knows how long and nothing was going to change that.

"Cloud I wanna watch Pretty Princess of Ponyville!" Marlene complained with a scary looking face.

"Why don't you go outside-" Cloud said slight nervously.

"said that," Tifa smiled.

"Fine!" Marlene scoffed, "Only if I get to watch it tomorrow!"

The slightly shaken Denzel followed the furious Marlene outside with a soccer ball in his hand.

Cloud chuckled again while Tifa was amused. The delivery guy walked over to help the bartender with the dishes. It was silent and normal. Tifa's mind wondered off again, but about something different. Her new thoughts suddenly came through her lips.

"If Aerith was alive would Cloud still love her instead of me?"

A plastic mug fell out of the man's hands and onto the floor with red covering his face.

"W-what?" the blonde said with wide eyes.

Tifa's face turned the same shade of red as him, "S-sorry!"

"W-what makes you say all the things in that statement were true," Cloud said with uneasiness.

"Well, it was obvious you liked Aerith," Tifa said with more ease, "And I'm not stupid, I can tell that you've fallen in love with me. Not exactly madly enough to think about me every waking moment, but not exactly a mere crush either."

Cloud turned redder and tried to say something in his speechless stage, "W-was it t-that obv-vious?"

Tifa nodded in silence and Cloud spoke more with less stuttering, "What makes you think Aerith's death changed anything?"

Tifa froze, "Does it?"

Cloud began to laugh. Not a small chuckle that was close to a whisper or a crazy hysterical laugh. But a normal laugh which shocked Tifa. He normally let out small laughs to keep up with his cool loner image.

"Aerith didn't change anything," Cloud said, "Yes I love you, but not as a replacement of Aerith. She never stole my heart to begin with. I liked you since we were kids! Remember, I practically stalked you!"

Now Tifa joined him in his laughter, "I remember that! You had a ponytail with that chocobo hair of yours! I can't believe I didn't even see you with that hair!"

Cloud stopped laughing, "Y-you don't like my hair. A lot of people say it suits me and….."

Tifa stopped too and patted her childhood friend on the back, "No! Of course I like it now! It was that ponytail that annoyed me! You don't see girls going out with Reno, do you?"

Cloud smiled then his face became serious, "Now that you know I love you, do you feel the same?"

Tifa looked over at the blonde, "Cloud-"

The place grew quiet. Cloud was waiting for an answer till the woman took a deep breath and said three words.

"You're an idiot."

That was not what he expected but she went on, "I've loved you for who knows how long! I guess Yuffie was right about you being too dense."

Cloud smiled with some satisfaction for he got his answer but received an insult. Tifa smiled over at her loved one, who smiled back. It grew quiet for some time.

"Tifa…Cloud… what's with the funny looks?"

The two adults turned their heads abruptly with reddened faces. Their two adoptive children looked at them with curiosity and suspicion.

Marlene gasped, "Based on Pretty Princesses of Ponyville, Princess Petunia had that same look when she fell in love with Prince Harris! Tifa and Cloud are getting married!"

If the two adults could get any more red, they probably would right now. The youngest male of the family looked at their hands to look for a ring to see if the girl was correct. All he saw was intertwined and hands and a smile grew on his face.

"Naw Marlene," Denzel said, "They probably will go out on a couple of dates and by the end of the month, Cloud will probably propose."

"Denzel!" Tifa yelled with embarrassment.

"Who wants ice-cream!" Cloud yelled trying to go off topic.

As children, the two adopted kids wouldn't refuse this offer. They raced off to the door screaming 'I scream you scream we all scream for ice-cream!' Tifa and Cloud followed them with their fingers still locked. Now Cloud was lost in thought at the moment on their way to the ice-cream parlor. His lips began to move and said his thoughts unintentionally, just like Tifa did.

"Maybe I should propose by the end of this month…"

_**I don't like my endings at all, but might as well have one or not one at all. I have no idea if what I just typed **_

_**made any sense… well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
